


Exhausted

by ColicoVision



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And is not afraid to share them, Angst, Derek Has Feelings, M/M, Stiles is tired, but a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColicoVision/pseuds/ColicoVision
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After another long night in Beacon Hills, Stiles just wants to shut everything off. Derek just wants to make sure Stiles is ok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhausted

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and is unbeated. Written quickly and published before I loose my courage to put it out here. Kind critique is welcome. I hope you enjoy.

Stiles was tired, so very fucking tired. It seemed that every night something new popped up on the Monster Board. 

“They did the mash, they did the monster mash” 

God, his brain was making more random connections than usual. 

“It was a grave yard smash” 

Letting go a short hysterical laugh he slid down the back of the door to his room. Knees up and head lowered, he just didn't fucking want to move anymore.

“ Are you hurt”

Stiles looked up to see Derek sitting on his bed, looking slightly more.. apprehensive than usual. Not moving, not even caring to move, Stiles let go a sigh.

“Man you know I’m fucking tired if your ninja werewolf ass doesn't make me jump, popping up when not needed or wanted.”

Derek stood up, wiping his palms against his legs, stood for a moment and then started to walk towards Stiles hunching down in front of him. His face moving from apprehensive to concerned. It showed in just a slight shift in his brows, a softening of his eyes.

“You smell hurt, you smell like hurt, pain Stiles”

“I’m not fucking hurt, I’m tired, I need to sleep. I need to eat. I need to shower but first I have to turn my mind the fuck off and just sit here”

His irritation growing with the beta hunched over him, so close that Stiles could smell the stink of their last battle of the supernatural. Stinking like sweat and dirt and somehow guilt.

“Seriously Derek, I need a moment before we do whatever you came here to get me to do, just a damn moment man.”

“I came here to check on you Stiles, to make sure you were ok. When you left you smelled....off, pained.”

Stiles felt a hand grasp his face gently and pushing it up to meet Derek's eye. There was a kindness there, and maybe a bit of anger, held back. Derek spoke again with such gentleness.

“I came here because I was worried about you.”

Derek shifted from his hunched position to sitting down on the floor in front of him. He was desperately holding back the urge to hug the boy, the young man. The young man who was coming to mean so much to him. The first thing he thought of in the morning and the last thing he thought of at night. And so many time in the day between. He dropped his hand back down, letting Stiles turn his gaze back down.

“I came here to take care of you” 

His voice so low with that last statement the Stiles was almost sure he heard it wrong.   
He had wanted for some time now for the wolf to admit the glances and the touches were not imagined. Ever since he came back without Cora, came back to all the chaos that Stiles was causing, he seemed like a different man from the one he first met. Derek now took his time to think before he acted, he was gentle and kind with Issac, Kira. He was a strong support for Scott. And a source of information and guidance for his Dad when dealing with “the cases with players on the board”. He was so much more than he used to be. There was no way someone could resist that, even without the body of a god, the face of an angel. No not an angel, a demon, a temptation.

“Why?” His voice broken

Derek huffed “You know why Stiles, it’s not like I've been subtle.”

“Maybe some of us need the words. Some people like words Derek, like to use them”

“Some people like to use them too much” 

“Just say it, please Derek, if you want to help me, take care of me, say it.”

Derek took a breath in and in that moment, seeing Stiles so tired and beaten, the words seemed easier to find.

“I care for you Stiles, I want you to be ok before anyone else. I want you... I want you to be happy, happier. And I want you to do it with me”

“Why me? Why now?” 

Derek could almost feel the despair coming off Stiles. He grabbed his hand, holding it gently in both of his.

“Because you amaze me, you amaze the hell out of me Stiles, You have taken everything the world has thrown at you and still come out fighting, with your words, you hands, your mind. Your damned amazing mind. You have such an amazing loyalty to those who you care for. And you have enough forgiveness to give a man who made many mistakes, a chance to shown that he’s changed, a chance at friendship. And if friendship is all you have for me, I will take it and feel lucky. But I hope you feel more, or can feel more in time. And I’m tired of holding back from you. Of not letting you know that someone feels this way about you, that you are worth all the things I hold for you in my heart.”

As the words came out of Dereks mouth, Stiles body seemed to sink. Not in sadness, but as someone who wasn't going to put on a front, hide his weaknesses. As someone who was accepting the knowledge that he was, if not ready to believe that he was all those amazing words, than someone who was willing to hear them.

“Dam it Derek, when I asked you for words you sure the hell gave them to me”

“I’d give you anything you asked for Stiles” Derek spoke simply, quietly.

Stiles looked up at him, tears held back in his eyes but a small beautiful smile on his face. He grasped both of Derek's hands tighter, held them up to his face. Leaning in to his touch. 

“I would do the same for you, always Derek”


End file.
